Sophie & Sian  3 Years' Time
by spofmonster
Summary: Set 3 years in the future, the girls have just finished college and are both due to start at different universities in a few weeks' time. Their relationship is secure and they are happy as ever, but university is a big adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

SUMMARY: Set 3 years in the future, the girls have just finished college and are both due to start at different universities in a few months' time. Their relationship is no longer a secret and the girls are far more relaxed in public than they used to be, but they currently still live within the constraints of their parents' presence. Having both saved up money from part-time jobs, the girls have decided to go away somewhere for a few days, to enable them to spend some quality time alone, together, before they head their separate ways for university term-time.

* * *

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and the girls were just loading their suitcases into the boot of the car. It was only a small, slightly rickety old car but it did the job, and Sophie had come to love it, in its own way. Her parents had bought it cheap and Kevin had done work on it himself, as an 18th birthday present for Sophie. Amazingly Rosie hadn't minded, in fact, it was her idea – she had grown up considerably over the last few years.

**Sophie: **"Sian! We're only going for a couple of days!" She laughed through her words, as Sian lugged her heavy case – which was almost twice the size of Sophie's – out of the house and dropped it on the floor by the car. Sian often stayed round these days and it made more sense for her to do so, so that they could simply pack the car and leave.

**Sian: **"Yeh well, girl's gotta look good! And I wanna be prepared, didn't wanna forget anything!" She flashed her trademark smile.

**Sophie: **"Yeh, apart from maybe how small this boot is!"

They both stood, arms folded and looking quizzically at the car boot before them.

**Sian: **"Right, it's fine! Nothing's impossible!" She laughed and clearly didn't really believe what she had just said. "Come on, take your bag out for a minute, let's get my bag in first..."

Sophie obliged and removed her bag from the car. For a brief moment she simple stood and chuckled to herself, watching the petite blonde girl as she struggled with the weight of her bag, before caving in and helping her.

**Sophie: **"Come 'ere you're gonna hurt yerself if you're not careful!"

They lifted the bag between them and dropped it into the boot, before shuffling it round to make room for Sophie's bag.

**Sian: **"See! Your bag'll fit in there easy!"

Sophie lifted her own bag relatively effortlessly and after using some force managed to squeeze it into the space that was left.

**Sian: **"Et, voila!" She waved her arms, gesturing towards the boot.

**Sophie: **"OK! I'll let you off this time!" She playfully jabbed her girlfriend in the ribs before grabbing her cardigan to pull her in for a brief, yet tender kiss.

As they embraced, Rosie hopped out of the front door and wolf-whistled, "Get a room you pair of saps!"

The girls pulled away from one another, and uttered in sync with smiles on their faces, "Shut up Rosie!"

**Rosie: **"Well I've gotta get all the wind-ups in while I can, while I'm home! You know I'm not gonna be here when you get back? I've got work again on Monday." Rosie had now moved into a flat in the city centre as her modelling career had started to take off – nothing major, but enough to get her standing on her own two feet.

**Sophie: **"Oh...OK..."

**Rosie: **"And for what it's worth the two of you are actually quite cute together..."

Sophie softly intertwined Sian's fingers in her own before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her girlfriend's hand.

**Rosie: **"Scrap that, you two are sickening!" She laughed before turning on her heels to go back inside. As she walked away she shouted behind her "Do you two love birds want a cuppa before you leave?"

**Sophie: **"Errm..." She looked to Sian for approval, as she knew they ought to set off soon.

**Sian: **"Yeh please Rosie...Soph says yes too"

Rosie tutted loudly before trotting back inside, with the girls close behind.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and Sophie looked to her watch.

**Sophie: **"We really ought to get off soon..."

**Sally: **"Oh, OK. Have you got everything?"

**Sophie: **"Yes!"

**Sally: **"Have you got your toothbrush?"

**Sophie: **"Yes mum!"

**Kevin: **"Have you got toothpaste?"

**Sophie: **"Yes dad!"

**Sally: **"Have you g-"

**Sophie: **"YES MUM! We've got everything!" She chuckled as she spoke, as Sian too giggled to herself.

Kevin and Sally's faces turned to ones of resignation.

**Sophie: **"Right!" She moved towards her mother to give her a goodbye hug.

**Sally: **"Oh we'll come out to the car love" She places her hand on Sophie's shoulder to usher her towards the door.

As they piled out of the house they all exchanged hugs and well wishes, before the girls hopped into the car and drove around the corner, waving out of the window as they went.

**Sian: **"Aw bless yer mum, she's so sweet!"

**Sophie: **"Yeh...she tries!" They both laughed.

Sian flicked through the radio stations and settled for one which was playing "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna.

**Sophie: **"Nice choice..." She glanced over the Sian briefly.

**Sian: **"I thought so" She winked back at her girlfriend, "Devon here we come! It's gonna be a _long_ journey!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Note: I do not own any of the characters on which this fic is based, they belong to ITV and Coronation Street!

* * *

The girls had had a long and tiring car journey down to Devon, each taking turns with the driving when the other got too tired. By the time they arrived at the small cottage they were renting it was late at night, and they were both shattered and in need of some rest and relaxation.

After having picked up the keys from a small reception office down the road, they parked up the car and lugged their bags up the steps to the front door. By now it had begun to rain and the air was cool, a freshness that seemed to wake them up a little.

As soon as they entered they dumped their bags down by the sofa, and each ran in different directions to explore the cottage.

As Sophie looked around, opening various cupboards in the kitchen, Sian had run upstairs and it wasn't long before an excited yet muffled shout rang through the house, "Soph! You've gotta come look at this bedroom!"

Sophie didn't need telling twice and quickly jogged up the stairs and into the bedroom, only to be met by Sian who was already spreading herself out on top of the bed covers, animating herself as if she were making a snow angel. Sophielaughed at Sian before actually looking at the bedroom itself.

**Sophie:** "Wow...this is pretty nice!" It was only a small room, but it was cosy. With it being dark outside, Sian had already switched on the bedside lamps, giving the room a nice ambience. She looked around, taking in the decor; cream walls, dark red carpet, and slightly dowdy flowery bed covers.

**Sian: **"Bed's comfy too...nice and soft...and bouncy" Sian propped herself up on her elbows and winked cheekily at Sophie as she often did – by now Sophie knew exactly what Sian was thinking when she did that.

**Sophie: **"Sian! We've barely walked through the door!" Her eyebrows were raised and she smiled as she spoke.

Sian said nothing but simply pouted, jokingly feigning disappointment.

**Sophie: **"I s'pose it is late though...and I'm shattered..." She chewed one side of her lip in consideration, whilst Sian looked on expectantly, as if awaiting her decision.

**Sophie: **"Tell you what, let's go get the bags from downstairs then you can get ready for bed while I make us a cuppa and lock up?"

**Sian: **"Sounds like a plan to me!" She excitedly jumped off the bed and followed Sophie downstairs.

Having locked up and made tea, Sophie headed back up the somewhat creaky wooden staircase and into the bedroom. Sian was already changed into her PJs and snuggled under the duvet.

Sophie carefully placed Sian's tea on the cabinet on her side of the bed.

**Sian: **"Thanks" She grinned widely as she carefully picked up the mug and took a sip. "Mmm lovely...you do make a good cup of tea Sophie Webster!"

**Sophie: **"Well I'd like to think I've gotten to know how you like it by now!" As she spoke she perched herself on the edge of the bed next to Sian and rested her hand on her girlfriend's leg, over the covers.

**Sian: **"...You certainly do know how I like it..." Yet again she winked, and grinned her trademark grin. Sophie said nothing but playfully slapped Sian's leg with the back of her hand.

**Sophie: **"Right...well I guess I'll get ready for bed then!" With that she carefully placed her tea down, gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the forehead before grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

As she sat alone in the room, Sian silently glanced around her taking in her surroundings. "Look how far we've come" she thought to herself, still as happy as she had ever been; there was no one else Sian could imagine being here with. She sighed to herself, completely content and glad that they had decided to have a holiday together. But she found it difficult to suppress the slight worry in her mind about going to uni. She was scared about going to a new place and meeting so many new people. She also hated the idea that she'd be so far away from Sophie for so long at a time. After a few moments, she defiantly told herself not to think about that right now; that's why they were here, to enjoy some time together.

She was broken from her thoughts as Sophie returned from the bathroom in just a vest and some shorts. "Very short shorts" Sian noted, revelling in the sight of her girlfriend's beautiful long legs; this didn't go unnoticed by Sophie.

**Sophie: **"Like what you see?" She smiled widely and playfully did a twirl.

Sian simply sat in silence as she let her eyes roam.

**Sophie: **"No need to answer, your eyes say it all!"

Sian still said nothing, but lifted the duvet and patted the space next to her invitingly, to which Sophie happily responded.

As Sophie pulled the covers over herself Sian reached her arm up, silently inviting Sophie to rest her head on her shoulder. In return the brunette wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, her hand rested on her hip. As she did so, both girls felt each other physically relax as the long journey began to catch up with them once again.

Sian carefully reached to turn the bedside lamp off before again snuggling up to Sophie, who appeared to be half-asleep already. Just as Sian had closed her eyes and rested her chin on Sophie's head, she felt her girlfriend's thumb caressing the skin just beneath the hem of her top, and it wasn't long before her hand had wondered further up. Both girls' eyes were still closed, but Sophie knew exactly what she was doing. The soft touch of Sophie's hand felt electric, and Sian was happy to lie back and let her continue to casually fondle and caress; unable to prevent herself from letting out the occasional, very quiet moan in delight.

Just as she was becoming even more turned on, Sophie's movements slowed down to a stop. Sian forced her eyes open to glance down, only to see that Sophie had now fallen asleep.

She sighed and let out a quiet chuckle to herself, before letting herself drift off into a comfortable, peaceful sleep in the arms of the girl she loved.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were both sprawled out but still intertwined with one another – as was the case more often than not. Their legs overlapped with one another's and even in their sleep their fingers had become intertwined. It was as though they _needed_ to feel each other's presence, each other's touch, in even the smallest way just to feel safe whilst they slept.

Sophie slowly stirred, forcing her still heavy eyes open to glance around the room and get her bearings. The morning sun shone its beams through the gaps in the curtains and filled the room. She turned her head to look at the beautiful girl still sleeping peacefully next to her. Even now, she still felt a sharp rush through her veins every time she looked at Sian – the same rush she felt that night when she took the plunge and kissed her best friend.

She caught her breath as she broke herself from her thoughts. She carefully lifted the covers, crept out of bed and downstairs to make them both cups of tea. Just as she was pouring milk into the cups, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and a soft cheek brushing against her own.

**Sian: **"Morning gorgeous" She whispered softly into Sophie's ear.

**Sophie: **"Morning" She spun around so that they were facing one another, clutched the fabric of Sian's top and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I was gonna bring some tea up...you looked really peaceful, I didn't wanna wake you yet."

Sian blushed and bit her lip, before kissing her girlfriend again and doing so repeatedly through her words, "Thanks babe...but you know I notice when you're gone..."

Sophie smiled through the continuing kisses, "so...what d'ya wanna...do...today?"

Sian broke away from the kiss but still clung onto her girlfriend. "Hmmm I dunno. We could...go into town for a bit? Maybe go to the sea front and go for a walk along the beach?"

Sophie's smile grew wider with every word Sian spoke. "That sounds...perfect" The girls shared another brief kiss.

**Sian: **"Right...shotgun the shower!" With that she released herself from Sophie's embrace and sprinted up the stairs.

**Sophie: **"Sian what about your tea?" She received no response as Sian had already disappeared upstairs and sighed in resignation, a smile still spread wide across her face.

Looking down at the fresh cups of tea on the side, Sophie paused for thought for a brief moment before smiling smugly to herself and racing upstairs after her girlfriend.

* * *

She slowed at the top of the stairs and on hearing the shower running, quietly and carefully opened the bathroom door. Just as carefully she closed it behind her and quickly yet silently removed her clothes. Sian still hadn't noticed she wasn't alone in the room and was happily dancing and singing away to herself as she showered. For a few moments she couldn't help but admire the beautiful figure of her girlfriend through the frosted glass of the shower door and had to stifle a giggle as Sian continued to sing away. She finally managed to snap herself out of her day-dreamy state.

**Sophie: **"Room for one more?"

Sian jumped in fright, "SOPHIE! Oh my God you scared the life out of me!"

**Sophie: **"Sorry" She giggled but genuinely felt bad for making Sian jump. "If you want me to leave you to it..." She slided the shower door aside as she spoke, and sported a pout that would melt any heart – especially Sian's.

A grin slowly spread across Sian's face as, without a word, she took Sophie's hand and pulled her into the shower, making sure to slide the door shut once she was inside and fully intending to carry on where they'd left off last night...

To be continued :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

NOTE: I do not own any of the characters on which this fic is based, they belong to ITV and Coronation Street!

**Ok so because of where the last chapter left off I felt I ought to try my first scene of this kind...and as I've never done such a scene before I apologise in advance if it sounds weird or awkward...be nice! ;)**

**RATING: Because of the aforementioned scene the rating is gonna have to be adult for this one! Ooooo never done an "adult" fic before! :D

**SUMMARY: Set a few years in the future, the summer before both girls are set to go off to different uni's. The girls have gone on a short holiday to Devon in order to spend some quality time together before going their separate ways (physically, not as in splitting up!) when the uni term begins. On their first full day in their rented cottage, the girls have yet to even leave the house as they have become distracted with one another in the shower...

* * *

The water was hot as it rained down like a monsoon over the girls' bodies. The glass panes of the shower door had steamed over, enclosing them further still.

Both girls' hands wandered freely over one another's naked bodies as they embraced passionately, taking in every inch of drenched yet soft skin as their lips danced around one another's. As Sophie's hands continued to wander, Sian brought hers up to her girlfriend's face, sweeping away the stray strands of wet hair – deepening the kiss as she did so.

Sophie took a moment to enjoy this before slowly progressing her kisses down to Sian's neck and then her torso, before carefully dropping to her knees and pleasing Sian in the way only she knew how. The entire time, Sian moaned quietly under her breath and continued to comb her fingers through Sophie's hair; a motion which became slower yet rougher as Sophie worked her magic.

It was only moments before she let out a final, loud moan before her legs seemed to give way beneath her, falling to the floor of the shower and into Sophie's tight, warm and loving embrace.

**Sian: **"I love you Soph"

**Sophie: **"I love you too"

They shared another brief kiss and continued to cradle one another, their eyes closed as they felt contented, for several minutes before snapping themselves back to reality.

**Sophie: **"Shower's still running..." She giggled through her words, her eyes still closed.

Sian laughed under her breath, "And I still haven't had a proper shower" She opened her own eyes and playfully slapped Sophie's arm.

**Sophie: **"Right well hurry up then if you're gonna cos we're s'posed to be going out remember?"

**Sian: **"Oi! It was you who came and distracted me!" She again slapped Sophie's arm in jest before carefully hoisting herself up and helping her girlfriend follow suit. "Now go on, vamoose!"

With that Sophie giggled as she exited the shower and dried herself off. As she ruffled her hair with her towel she still couldn't help but watch and admire as her girlfriend continued to shower. Sian knew full well that Sophie was watching but was more than happy to let her do so...

* * *

After a short car journey the girls parked up and casually wandered around the nearest town, which also happened to be right by the sea. The sun still shining and the sky still clear, the loved up couple made their way to the sea front.

Once they reached the promenade they both leant on the railings with their elbows and stared thoughtfully out to sea.

**Sophie: **"It's a gorgeous day"

**Sian: **"Yeh...gorgeous view too"

Sophie still gazed out to sea, not realising that Sian was in fact now staring lovingly at her.

Sian loved being able to take such peaceful moments to appreciate her girlfriend's beauty, every inch sending another shot of adrenaline through her veins.

When Sophie finally clocked and turned her head, she laughed and bit her lip, gently shaking her head in feigned disapproval.

**Sophie: **"Come on, let's have a walk" With that she linked their arms together and proceeded to lead her girlfriend away along the prom.

They walked and talked; talking about anything and everything that popped into their heads, simply happy to be able to spend this time together.

Having walked the length of the prom and as the sun was beginning to set, the girls decided to wander down onto the beach. Upon reaching the sand they both took off their flip flops and meandered slowly along the water's edge, now hand in hand, as their feet were repeatedly consumed by the gentle waves that rolled in.

Both were silent as they walked, simply admiring the stunning view before them as the sun illuminated the sky in the most beautiful colour.

**Sian: **"Soph…"

**Sophie: **"Yes babe?"

**Sian: **"Um…nevermind…"

**Sophie: **"Sian. You know I hate when people do that"

**Sian: **"Sorry, it doesn't matter. It was probably gonna sound dead corny anyway! That and maybe slightly…I dunno…distrusting…"

Sophie stopped dead on the spot and with their hands still intertwined; she pulled Sian round to face her.

**Sophie: **"Distrusting? OK now I definitely wanna hear it. I wanna know what's bothering you all of a sudden. We've had a great day haven't we?"

**Sian: **"Yeh! It's been…absolutely amazing Soph! That's why I changed my mind about saying anything, I don't wanna spoil it"

**Sophie: **"Yeh but now I know there's something bothering you, something you wanna say."

**Sian: **"Please Soph…can we at least not talk about this here? Maybe we should head back?"

**Sophie: **"Right, if we go back you have to tell me what's bothering you, cause you're really beginning to worry me now."

**Sian: **"I will Soph I promise."

With that the girls headed for the car and back to the cottage.

* * *

Once inside the house, Sian slumped herself down on the sofa before Sophie silently joined her, both girls bringing their knees up to their chins but leaning on one another – again simply wanting to feel each other's touch and presence, even in such an arbitrary way. Barely a word had been spoken between them on the car journey; Sian was wishing she'd never opened her mouth – what she wanted to say probably didn't need to be said anyway – and Sophie had spent the time fretting over what it was Sian was holding back.

After a few moments of contemplation, Sophie broke the silence, speaking softly.

**Sophie: **"So…" She reached her hand out and grasped Sian's tight. "Please babe, tell me what's bothering you? You said…" She bit her lip as she thought for a moment then raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You said it might sound distrusting? Have I…done something? I mean, look how far we've come. We're solid aren't we, you and me?"

**Sian: **"Course we are! I just…it's just that when we were on the beach…all I could think was how much I love you. I know it's dead corny and probably doesn't need to be said but I just wanted to say it. I real-"

**Sophie: **"That's it? All that getting me worried just to tell me that you love me? Sian that hardly sounds distrust-"

**Sian: **"No I know, but hear me out. I just kept thinking how I could never, ever lose you. Not ever. You're my life Soph, I honestly don't think I could live without you."

Sophie was now blushing, and again bit her lip as a small smile crept across her face. Just as she was about to speak Sian continued.

**Sian: **"It got me thinking about uni. I know it was always gonna happen, but when I was on my own in the bedroom last night I couldn't help thinking about how much I'm gonna miss this." She gestured her arms in the air. "How much I'm gonna miss just being able to spend time with you like this, just the two of us."

**Sophie: **"What and you don't think I'm gonna miss it too? Look…it's gonna be difficult. Really difficult. I know that, but we'll get used to it. We have to. This is something we have to do."

**Sian: **"No I know you're gonna miss it just as much as me, and I know it has to be done but a part of me can't help but worry. I mean, we're both gonna be in different parts of the country, meeting _loads_ of new people – all sorts of people and-"

**Sophie: **"Sian wait...now you are beginning to worry me…what are you saying?" Her smile had now turned to a frown and the worry on her face hurt Sian to know she'd caused it.

**Sian: **"Nothing!" She reassuringly tightened her grip of Sophie's hand. "I mean, I'm not sure I know. I just" She let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to order her words "…what if you meet someone…you know…I mean people say you meet the best friends you'll ever have at uni…and there's loads of experimenting going on an' that…"

Sophie's face once again changed, as she contemplated for a moment before smiling once again.

**Sophie: **"Sian." She gently cupped Sian's face with her hands, softly stroking her cheeks with her thumbs and forcing her to hold eye contact. "It's not gonna happen. Not ever. I'm yours, OK? No one else's, not ever. I know, it's true – we _are_ gonna be meeting all sorts of new people. But none of them will ever be you, or even remotely compare. I love _you_ Sian, more than anything or anyone else in this world, end of." With that she planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. For a brief moment Sian failed to respond, as she tried to compute Sophie's response; she had honestly thought Sophie would get angry at her for thinking such a thing. Breaking from her thoughts she happily returned the kiss.

After several minutes of passionate yet tender kisses, Sian broke away. "I do love you Soph…" She looked thoughtful and ever-so-slightly cheeky for a moment before continuing. "And I'm yours too. Always…"

With that she stood up from the sofa, took Sophie's hand in her own and silently led her upstairs….

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**As always – I do not own any of the characters on which this fic is based, they belong to ITV and Coronation Street!

**The latter part of the summary (just before the fic itself!) actually sums up/sets up where I'm going with the entire fic, not just this chapter!

**Enjoy :)

* * *

SUMMARY: A couple of weeks have passed since the girls returned from their short holiday, and they are both due to leave for uni tomorrow. Despite having reassured each other numerous times, inevitably tensions are running high as they both prepare to be apart from one another, further and for longer than they have ever been before. Having come this far, it's no longer a question of trust so much as simply knowing that uni changes people…but to what extent?

* * *

Needing to get the last few essentials before making the big move, the girls sat quietly as they waited for their bus to arrive.

**Sophie:** "Right, so I need to get bin bags, washing up liquid and light bulbs…" She checked over the list she had written on a small piece of paper, one more time, then folded it and shoved it back into her jeans pocket.

Sian simply laughed and looked at her girlfriend as if she was mad.

**Sophie:** "What? These things have to be thought about Sian! All these practical things I bet _you_ haven't thought of!" The girls giggled through their words.

**Sian:** "Good job I've got you then isn't it?"

The girls suddenly fell silent and looked to the floor, at their feet, at the houses over the road – anywhere but into each other's eyes - as it yet again hit home that in just a few days' time, this wasn't going to be the case.

**Sian:** "What am I gonna do without you Soph? You always think of the things I don't, see things I don't…"

**Sophie:** "Siiaaann" She frowned as she spoke and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. "You _know_ that if you _ever_ need me, night or day, I'm just a phone call away, OK?" She placed her hands firmly on Sian's shoulders and pulled away from the hug, but maintaining her grip.

**Sian:** "I know Soph, and you know it goes both ways…but…it's not the same is it?"

**Sophie:** "No I know it's not, but we don't have a choice now." She spoke quickly and matter-of-factly then lowered her hands to intertwine Sian's fingers with her own. "You know we won't regret this Sian. And anyway, it won't _just_ be phone calls." She loosened her fingers from Sian's, only to take a more firm hold of her girlfriend's hands. "We're gonna visit each other loads and meet each other's new friends –it's a big adventure!"

**Sian:** "See, there you go again – always knowing what to say"

**Sophie:** "It's all part of my charm" She gestured her hand to accentuate her face, which now had a wide grin spread across it and the girls both laughed.

**Sophie:** "Come on, here's the bus. Let's go have a nice day in town yeah? Let's make the best of it!"

Sian sighed with a small smile on her face, admiring as she always had, the way Sophie was so easily able to lighten the mood.

With that they hopped onto the bus, sat down and linked arms as it pulled away.

* * *

The girls stepped out of a small supermarket and back out onto the street.

**Sophie:** "Right, that's everything I needed. You got everything?"

Sian hesitated in her reply, trying her best not to spurt out the corny thoughts that were running through her head in response to that question. "I've got you haven't I?" …. "No, don't say that" …. "You are everything" …. "It's true but this isn't really the time or place" ….. Realising she must have looked foolish stood there biting her bottom lip, she cleared her throat and snapped herself back into reality. "Erm…yeah, think so. Lunch?"

**Sophie:** "You alright?" She giggled through her words, slightly confused by Sian's temporarily distant expression.

**Sian:** "Oh, yeah" She laughed at herself, "I'm good." She simply smiled a smile of satisfaction and content. "Come on then, what do you fancy?"

This time it was Sophie's turn to stand silent with a rather gormless expression on her face, as she too had to tell her mind to behave, before shaking her head slightly and responding. Even after several years together, the two girls were still as loved up as ever and still had these sorts of thoughts frequently. "Hmm…" As she thought briefly, she moved her hand up towards Sian's, and began to play with the buttons on the end of her sleeve. "I dunno….actually, isn't that really nice little café around here somewhere? We went there years ago, remember? Just as you went in there was that little set of steps and it had that really nice little log fire?"

**Sian:** "Ohhh yeah I remember! It had 'Love' in the name." She paused for a moment to smile at her girlfriend – last time they had been was, as far as she could remember, probably in their first year together. "They did really nice cakes and sandwiches in there. Aww…" She trailed off momentarily as she remembered it fondly. "…wait…wasn't that where that lad kept winking at you that one time, and offering you random deals that other customers weren't getting?" She grinned through her words and both girls laughed.

The last time they went to this café, Sophie had indeed seemed to have a lot of attention from one of the baristas; they had both found it hilarious and contrary to being any kind of jealous, Sian had found herself being incredibly proud that _her_ girlfriend was so fanciable.

**Sophie:** "Haha yeah I think that was it. Well, there you go then, if he's still there we might get a good deal" She winked at her girlfriend playfully as they both giggled again.

**Sian:** "Go on then!" With that they set off down the street, arm in arm.

After some wandering round trying to find the café again, the girls eventually found themselves outside the door, just down a small alleyway. As they stepped inside and ascended up the few steps into the café, they both caught a waft of fresh coffee and paused as they spotted the array of cakes on display in the glass counter across the room.

**Sian:** "Wicked idea" She smiled widely and nodded as she continued to eye up the cakes.

**Sophie:** "Looks gorgeous…"

Both girls looked at each other with a rather sly smile, communicating without words the double entendre of Sophie's statement.

**Sophie:** "Right, where d'ya wanna si-" Just as she spoke she turned her head to survey which tables were free, only for the two of them to realise they were in fact the only ones there.

**Sian:** "Cosy…" She winked at the brunette before continuing, "Might as well go sit on those sofas by the window?" Last time they had been here it had been a cold winter's day, and they had sat for a good couple of hours in front of the fire keeping warm. Today however, with it still being summer – or supposedly so, but the weather had been notably miserable of late – the fire looked untouched, and clearly hadn't been used since last winter.

**Sophie:** "OK, you go sit down I'll order…what do you want?"

**Sian:** "Hmmm…" She pursed her lips and motioned her mouth from one side to the other as she contemplated. "…a latte….no….hot chocolate….do I want a hot drink or a cold drink?"

Sophie simply stood and smiled in amusement at Sian's indecisiveness. "Today?" She raised an eyebrow and stuck out her tongue between her teeth in jest.

**Sian:** "Alright! I'll just have a latte then please…aaand….I dunno, I'll share a sandwich with you if you want, whatever you fancy." She grinned widely, as if to excuse herself from taking so long to decide.

With that, Sophie headed for the counter and Sian headed for the sofas, where she made herself comfy. Having put her bag down and taken her coat off, she watched her girlfriend as she conversed enthusiastically with the barista. The boy who'd taken a fancy to Sophie last time was nowhere to be seen, much to Sian's disappointment; she was looking forward to having a sneaky laugh at him.

Moments later Sophie was carefully placing their drinks down on the table, before making herself comfy next to Sian, and automatically resting her hand on her girlfriend's knee, to which Sian responded by placing her own hand on top.

**Sophie:** "She said she'll bring the sandwich over in a bit. Got one of those fancy cheese and tomato panini's, that OK?"

**Sian:** "Sounds great! So…"

**Sophie:** "We've definitely got everything we need yeah?" As she spoke she pulled out a piece of paper from her jeans pocket, and looked over the items written down.

Sian chuckled to herself before responding, "Soph, relax! We'll be fine, we're going to uni not some alien country, we'll be able to get anything we forget once we're there!"

**Sophie:** "OK OK!"

The girls fell momentarily silent. They were laughing and joking now, but in just a couple of days' time they would be in completely different parts of the country, living completely new lives, with only phone calls and Skype to keep them going.

**Sian:** "So I guess we need to figure out when we're gonna be able to visit each other…" Sian stroked the back of Sophie's hand with her thumb, and found herself staring blankly at her coffee cup. Sophie appeared to be doing the same; they had put off this conversation for as long as they could.

**Sian:** "I mean, I know we're gonna miss each other but I think we'll need some time to settle in first…y'know, I mean there's freshers' week and then the first couple of weeks of lectures to get through…I'm not sure it'll be a good idea to be going too far until that's out of the way." She was slightly hesitant in her words as she knew Sophie was keen for them to meet up as soon as possible.

**Sophie:** "Yeah…" The disappointment was visible on her face. "So in a few weeks' time I guess?" She tried her hardest not to look down but found it incredibly difficult. By this time the girls had brought their heads up to look one another in the eye.

**Sian:** "Yeah, I guess. We'll be on the phone all the time though, and Skype when we can." Sian's voice sounded rather more optimistic now.

**Sophie:** "Course! You don't get rid of me that easily!" The mood appeared to have lightened once again, easing the tension that had begun to set in.

**Sian:** "And there's always Facebook – so there's no hiding the embarrassing drunk photos Miss Webster!"

**Sophie:** "Erm, excuse me, as if you're gonna be any better Powers!"

Both girls broke out into laughter, before clutching each other's hands more firmly once the laughing had subsided.

**Sophie:** "So, a few weeks it is then."

**Sian:** "Yep, and that's after the endless phone calls….our phone bills are gonna be through the roof!"

**Sophie:** "Worth it though."

They shared a loving glance as the girl from the counter brought over their sandwich, and with that they tucked in, remaining rather quiet and contemplative as they ate.

* * *

Later that evening, the girls slouched themselves down on Sophie's bed, sprawled themselves out and overlapped their legs, with the backs of their hands brushing lightly.

**Sian:** "So…"

**Sophie:** "So…"

They sighed and bit their lips as they spoke.

**Sian: **"Last night together for a few weeks…" She stroked the back of Sophie's hand with the back of her own before lightly intertwining their fingers.

Sophie said nothing but merely reciprocated the gesture, closed her eyes and bit her lip harder in an attempt to hold back the tears she'd told herself she wouldn't shed – she succeeded, for the time being.

**Sally: **"Tea girls!" On hearing her voice the girls sat up and thanked her. "You OK girls?" It was obvious they weren't, she didn't expect them to be. She realised how difficult they were going to find being apart, as they rarely had been over the last few years. "I'll leave you to it…good night girls, sleep well - you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" With that the door was closed and they were alone again.

A few moments of silence passed before Sian glanced over at Sophie – who had now failed to prevent the tears from trickling down her cheeks, her eyes closed tight still attempting to do so.

**Sian: **"Oh Soph!" Sian wanted to be strong for her girlfriend but the very thought of her being upset got to her, and under the circumstances she couldn't help but cry too.

She reached her arm around Sophie's shoulder and pulled her into what felt like the tightest and warmest hug they had ever shared.

**Sophie: **"I love you" She sniffed hard as she continued to sob into Sian's neck.

**Sian: **"I love you too" She too struggled to speak through the tears.

After a few minutes of simply holding each other tight, not speaking a word apart from repetitions of "I love you", the girls parted. The blonde placed her hands firmly on her girlfriend's cheeks and pulled her closer, their foreheads resting on one another's. "We're gonne be OK, I promise. You're never gonna leave my mind Soph, you know that. You never do."

With that the girls shared an intense and passionate kiss, tears still streaming down their cheeks. As they parted once again Sophie cleared her throat and swept the tears away from her face with her sleeve. "Eugh this is daft ain't it? It's only a few weeks…"

**Sian: **"Exactly, it'll fly by and we'll be together again before we know it!"

They both took a few moments to compose themselves, before getting ready for bed and snuggling under the covers.

**Sian: **"Love you"

**Sophie: **"Love you too…" She thought for a moment, and as she did so a cheeky look spread across her face, which was quickly mimicked by the girl in her arms.

**Sian: **"My thoughts exactly…"

They fully intended to make the most of their last night together before heading off to their new lives at university.

::::

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters on which this fic is based, they belong to Coronation Street and Granada Studios!

A/N: Silly editor won't put paragraph breaks/line spaces where I want them so I've used "..." to create them - simply a line break, not (necessarily) a scene change lol

:::

She listened quietly as her parents' footsteps faded and her heart pounded as she heard the door to the flat slam shut behind them. This was it. They were gone and she was fending for herself for the next few months of term time – and the next few years of university. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath as she tried to remain composed – she wanted all of this to come to her easily but this was the first time she'd been away from her parents like this, by rights it _shouldn't _be "easy".

...

Just as she reached for her phone, Sophie was broken from her thoughts by the sharp slam of a door from down the hallway, followed by the sound of footsteps frantically running up the corridor and the sudden appearance of what must have been one of her new flatmates, in her doorway. (She had pinned her door open so as to be more sociable and to make meeting people a bit easier).

"HIII! I'm Rach!" She beamed excitedly at Sophie, her eyes wide and her smile even more-so.

**Sophie: **"Hi" She chuckled and raised her hand in a rather weak wave, almost hesitantly due to her nervousness, at Rach's bubbliness and confidence. "I'm Sophie" She smiled warmly at the girl stood before her – she was glad other people had such confidence as she knew it would help her to find her feet in the weeks to come.

**Rach: **"Nice to meet you Sophie" She held her hand out for Sophie to shake, and of course she obliged.

**Sophie: **"Nice to meet you too Rach…aren't you kinda scared? Or nervous? I mean, it's just, you don't seem it!"

**Rach: **"Oh no I well am! But I figure, y'know, it's uni, it's gonna be awesome! And not that I know you or anything yet but you already seem pretty cool to me, I reckon if we stick together we'll be reet!" She continued to beam brightly through her words.

**Sophie: **"Sounds like a plan!" She felt herself beginning to relax, pleased that she seemed to have made a friend already.

**Rach: **"Fancy a brew? No better way to settle into a new place than to christen the kettle, eh?"

**Sophie: **"Yeah, go on then actually, thanks"

**Rach: **"Cool, I'll be back in a min!" With that she spun on her heels and trotted merrily down the hall and into the kitchen.

...

Sophie stood and smiled to herself for a moment before remembering that she was about to phone Sian – she too had moved into her uni accommodation today and they'd promised they would tell each other all about it.

...

Pressing the call button, she slouched herself onto her desk chair and spun herself around casually as she waited for Sian to answer. She bit her lip and her heart began to sink slightly as she begun to realise Sian wasn't picking up. _Oh well, must be busy meeting people I guess_ _, _she thought to herself as Sian's cheerful answerphone message played out – Sophie couldn't help but smile to herself upon hearing it.

*_Beeeeep*_

**Sophie: **"Hiiiii Sian, s'your significant other here! I know it's still early but I thought I'd give you a call and see how it's going, I've only met one of my flatmates so far but she seems really nice! Anyway, hope you're ok babe and that you're having a great time. Hopefully speak to you soon. Love you." With that she hung up the phone and spun herself round on her chair to be met by the ever-smiling Rach, who was holding out a cup of tea for her to take.

**Rach: **"I forgot to ask you about milk and sugar so I took a guess and made it with milk and one sugar….hope that's OK!"

**Sophie: **"Yeah thanks, just how I like it, nice guess!" She smiled cheerfully through her words.

As she handed Sophie her cup of tea, Rach casually took a seat on the edge of Sophie's bed and flashed a cheeky, slightly knowing grin.

**Rach: **"So, do tell! Was that your boyfriend on the phone or something?" She leant forward expectantly and eager.

**Sophie: **"Errm….sorta…" Sophie had already firmly established Rach's outgoing nature but still found herself rather taken aback by her forwardness. She was also unsure as to how to answer her question – should she be completely honest straight off the bat, and maybe risk having people _define_ her by the fact she's gay? Or should she just go along with it for now, and wait until she knows people better before coming out to them?

...

Realising that Rach was looking at her expectantly waiting for some elaboration on her evident uncertainty, Sophie made a quick decision.

**Sophie: **"Actually…I was just leaving a message….for…my…_girl_…friend" Even having been with Sian for several years now, coming out to new people was never "easy" as such – Sophie bit her lip and spoke slowly and hesitantly, aware that as lovely as Rach has seemed so far, she had no idea how she might react.

**Rach: **"OH! Oh….OK….COOL! I mean, serious dude that's actually quite sweet." The initial shock in her voice was more than evident but it quickly warmed, as did the look on her face as it changed from surprise, to contemplation, to a big smile.

Sophie breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Oh thank God for that! I was worried you'd be proper freaked out – it's not the easiest thing to tell people, especially people you've known all of ten minutes! Just didn't wanna hide it or owt, figure it's best to be honest about it from the start."

**Rach: **"Yeah man it's coolio, no worries." She nodded reassuringly, looking around the still very bare room, as Sophie was yet to unpack.

...

Still reeling from the relief, Sophie took a careful sip of her tea.

**Rach: **"Never had a lesbian mate before!"

Sophie almost spat her tea out as she tried to stifle a laugh.

**Rach: **"Soooo, come on then, tell me all about her! What's her name? How long you been together?"

Sophie continued to be amused by Rach's forwardness. "Sian…her name's Sian, we've been together about 3 years now"

**Rach: **"Oh wow that's quite a while! So it's pretty serious then?"

**Sophie: **"Oh, yeah." She smiled to herself as she thought fondly of her girlfriend. "She's…eugh, I don't think I can really say much about her without sounding like a right soft loser!"

**Rach: **"Awww no! Go for it! I do love a bit of romance! Tell me all about her, what's she look like?" She edged herself forwards as she spoke in eager anticipation.

...

Sophie still couldn't quite believe she was talking about this to someone she'd only just met, but truth be told she was glad of the opportunity to think and talk about her girlfriend in her absence."OK well…I love her…a lot" She smiled as vivid images of Sian swirled around in her mind. "She's gorgeous, I mean, stunning! She's similar height to me, lovely blonde hair, piercingly bright blue eyes…" She stopped herself and blushed. "Sorry, going on a bit – but yeah….she's amazing." She looked down at her feet, unable to stop herself from smiling.

...

**Rach: **"Aww bless ya! Sounds like love's young dream! Seriously though, that's dead nice" She paused momentarily and looked around the room as she thought to herself. "Unlike me – more like singledom's young dream!"

**Sophie: **"Nothing wrong with being single! Anyway, you're at uni now, being single's a good thing isn't it?"

**Rach: **"Yeah I guess! I mean, and there's always all sorts of experimentin' going on an' that, who knows what might happen!" She winked jokingly at Sophie who happily laughed along, before quietly hoping there was nothing in that comment.

**Sophie: **"So...you know if anyone else has moved in yet?" She nervously swept her hair away from her face.

**Rach: **"Oh shit that sounded proper dodgy didn't it?" She covered her mouth with her hand then dropped it again before continuing, "I'm sorry! Didn't mean it! Straight as a dye me, mate!"

**Sophie: **"You're alright I know you didn't mean it!"

**Rach: **"Not that you're ugly or anythin', I mean I spose you're pretty fit, for a girl, but y'know…I'm straight!" She laughed through her words, as she spoke at break-neck speed.

**Sophie: **"I know! I know what you meant, you're young free and single and at uni, anything could happen!"

**Rach: **"Exactly! Plus, y'know, even if I was that way I know when not to tread on toes or owt, you don't go messing with relationships like yours!"

...

As the laughter continued between the girls Sophie's phone rang out loudly from her desk. As soon as she saw the name on the display her face lit up and a huge, rather smug smile spread across her face.

...

**Rach: **"No prizes for guessing who that is! I'll leave you to it for a bit – tell Sian I say hi and that visitors are always welcome!"

**Sophie: **"Thanks Rach I will! Catch you later!"

With that Rach was gone and Sophie wasted no time in answering the phone.

**Sian: **"Hiyaaa!"

**Sophie: **"Hiii"

**Sian: **"Just got your message, how's it going? Sounds like it's been OK so far?"

**Sophie: **"Yeah, I've only met one of my flatmates, Rach, so far but she seems really cool….I told her about us already…"

**Sian: **"Already? How'd she take it?"

**Sophie: **"She was really cool about it! I mean, she was obviously a bit surprised when I told her I was phoning my _girl_friend but she was fine with it! Was asking all about you, how long we've been together an' everything!"

**Sian: **"Oh yeah? And what did you tell her about me?" Sophie could detect the cheeky tone in Sian's voice.

**Sophie: **"Oh you know, I just said you were this dead clingy hanger-on that I've not been able to get rid of for a few years!"

**Sian: **"Oi! Who was it who made the first move Webster?"

**Sophie: **"Saw sense eventually though, eh Powers?"

...

Sian said nothing but both girls smiled silently to themselves.

...

**Sophie: **"…Nah…actually…I told her that I love you…and that you're gorgeous…and amazing…" She played with the threads on her jeans as she spoke, fondly remembering times when Sian had done so.

**Sian: **"Aww Sophhh, I love you too, and that's dead sweet….bit much for someone you just met though isn't it?"

**Sophie: **"I thought so! But she asked, and she wanted to know it all! I think you'd like her, she's dead bubbly and confident. Think she'll be good for me actually"

**Sian: **"Not too good I hope!"

**Sophie: **"Don't be daft! Anyway, how's things your end? Met many people yet?"

**Sian: **"Only a couple of people, there's one guy Jay who seems dead nice, seems really sweet."

**Sophie: **"Not too sweet I hope!"

**Sian: **"Now who's being daft! Nah he seems decent actually, think I'll get along with him, think you would too."

...

The girls talked for almost an hour, telling each other all about their new living arrangements, and what they thought their freshers' weeks might be like, before the line fell silent – it would have been awkward were it not for the fact that silences between the girls were never really "awkward"; more contemplative.

...

**Sophie: **"So who's visiting who first then? Rach said to say hi to you and that visitors are always welcome…"

**Sian: **"Well then I guess I ought to oblige! Couple of weeks? Once the first week of lectures is out of the way, yeah?"

**Sophie: **"Sounds great…s'pose I ought to get off, think a couple more people might have moved in while I've been nattering to you!"

**Sian: "**Same!"

**Sophie: **"Yeah…tell Jay I want him to look after you, he sounds decent enough to trust with that responsibility in my absence!"

**Sian: **"OK! And likewise, sounds like Rach'll look after you too"

**Sophie: **"Yeah, I think she'll probably want to go out tonight so it'll be nice to be able to stick with her!...I love you."

**Sian: **"Love you too Soph, have fun tonight."

With that the girls said their goodbyes and Sophie was alone in her room once again.

...

...

She realised she'd actually not left her room since her parents had gone and so decided to wander down to the kitchen, to see if any of her new flatmates were there.

Sure enough as she hesitantly opened the door she heard the loud bellow of a London accented male voice, "EEEHHHHHH! Flatmate number 4! What's yer name and where do yer come from!" She entered the room as hesitantly as she had opened the door, regarding the boy who sat slouched on one of the chairs with his arms in the air and a wide smile on his face as if celebrating a goal.

**Sophie: **"Err…hi, I'm Sophie…I'm from Manchester"

"Well hi there Sophie! I'm Pete, I'm from Reading!" He stood from his chair and walked over to the kettle. "Tea?"

**Sophie: **"No ta I just had one"

**Pete: **"Carl?"

It was only at this moment that Sophie even noticed the pale, small framed boy still sat at the table.

**Carl: **"No thanks…hi Sophie, I'm Carl…I'm from Belfast" He nervously waved at her.

**Sophie: **"Hi Carl…you look as nervous as I felt earlier!"

**Carl: **"Yeah, no parents moving me in, flew over on my own today. You feeling better now though?"

**Sophie: **"Yeah I am actually, a lot better. You guys met Rach yet?"

**Pete: **"Ohhh yesss….I have _definitely_ met Rach…pretty fit ain't she?"

...

Sophie was taken aback and rather confused by Pete's direct question, something that was clearly displayed on her face.

**Pete: **"S'ok, Rach told me the other girl in the flat is, you know, a rug muncher – nothing against it, me, mate! It's…awesome!"

Sophie's face turned from one of confusion to one of horror and disapproval, although she made more of an attempt to hide it this time. She also noticed that Carl's face seemed rather disapproving, but couldn't figure out if that was down to the wording of Pete's sentence or the point of it.

...

**Sophie: **"Err…well, yeah, I'm gay…"

**Pete: **"Sorry that was a bit full on wasn't it? S'cool though…really cool" He winked at Sophie in a way that many men had winked at both her and Sian over the last few years – it was something they'd grown used to but the presumption behind it still riled Sophie a bit. "So…coming out tonight darlin'? Pardon the pun…"

**Sophie: **"Yeah, sounds like it could be fun!" As she spoke she took a seat opposite Carl at the table.

**Pete: **"I'm thinking, ply you and Rach with enough drink and we could be in for a hell of a night, eh Carl?" He playfully nudged Carl's shoulder.

**Carl: **"Err, yeah…"

**Sophie: **"Well sorry to disappoint you but me and Rach will be doing nothing of the sort!"

**Pete: **"Ahh, already spoken for Sophie? That's a shame!"

Sophie began to see the funny side of his boyishness and couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, happily spoken for…having second thoughts about letting her come visit now though!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out in jest.

**Pete: **"Aw no, she's more than welcome here ANYTIME Sophie" He again winked at her. "Anyway, I've got some more unpacking to do before we go out later. I'll leave my door open though"

**Sophie: **"Yeah, same, seeya later Pete"

**Pete: **"Laters guys!" With that he was gone.

...

On returning to her own room, Sophie sat quietly and nervously wondered what her first night out at uni might bring…

:::

To Be Continued…


End file.
